High School Prom
by CherryFlower05
Summary: Prom is coming. The dresses are a-making and we have to be the perfect princess that won't have to leave after the stroke of midnight. Originally posted in Pink Panther Black Panther


Title:** High School Prom**

Summary: Prom is coming. The dresses are a-making and we have to be the perfect princess that won't have to leave after the stroke of midnight.

By: CherryFlower05

Paring: SasuSaku

A/N: Originally posted in Pink Panther Black Panther. Sequel to High School Crush

* * *

Purchasing a dress was difficult especially when you're Haruno Sakura and you're going to your first prom. She pushed aside another dress and shook her head and the bright pink her mother was showing her. "No kaa-chan." She remarked and turned her attention back to the rack in front of her.

Her cheeks turned red as a certain boy entered her mind.

"Uchiha-sepia."

Uchiha Sasuke was a third year student at Konoha Gakuen who was Sakura's Additional Maths tutor. After spending most of their lunch periods together, the two teens formed a bond between each other and something surprisingly developed. "What about this one Sakura?" her mother asked holding up a new dress. Sakura looked at the dress and nodded. "It's perfect." She remarked smiling. Her mother smiled back but as she got ready to ask Sakura to try on the gown, she shoved it behind her. Sakura arched her eyebrow at her mother and watched her nod her head to look behind her. Sakura turned and blushed.

"Uchiha-sepia!" she exclaimed. Her mother then rambled something about cashing the dress and disappeared before her daughter could blink. "Sakura." Sasuke replied. "Hi." She squeaked. 'Hn." Sasuke replied. "So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. He nodded in his head in the direction where she saw his friends and smiled and waved. Naruto was the first the way back shouting her name loudly.

Naruto ran towards grinning. "Hey Haruno-chan!" he exclaimed and then paused and grabbed one of Sakura's hands making Sasuke glare at his best friend. "So Haruno-chan I have an important question for you." Naruto said. Sakura twitched not feeling comfortable with Naruto holding her hand. "What's that?" she asked. "Can I call you SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto bellowed making everyone in a five mile perimeter deaf. "That's all?" Sakura stuttered out trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears. Naruto nodded his head. "Okay." She replied. Naruto then shook her hand happily. "Alright!" Then his stomach growled. "Hey Sakura-chan want to join us for lunch?" he asked. "I guess." Sakura replied. She had learned the hard way that saying no to Naruto wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"So Haruno-san what we're you doing?" Tenten asked. Sakura glanced at the older girl and laughed awkwardly, "Shopping." She replied. Tenten wiggled her eyebrows at Sakura and said, "Oh yeah you are Sasuke's date to the prom." Sakura blushed again feeling embarrassed.

"Hyuuga control your woman." Sakura faintly heard Sasuke mumble to Neji. She turned and gave him a soft smile of thanks. They all headed to the food court. Now their way there, Neji got a call from his family and had to leave. Tenten left with him not wanting to catch a ride with Naruto (who drove like a mad man) or Sasuke (mainly because she felt she might be intruding on him and Sakura when they were heading back) so she left with her boyfriend. So that left Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Sooooo over there has a great deal on ramen." Naruto said as they sat down at the food court, "I'm going to get some." He glanced at Shikamaru who was sleeping on himself. He yanked him up. Then he sped off leaving a dust trail behind. Sakura was sweat drop. 'I wonder why he did that." Sakura asked awkwardly. Sasuke said nothing and waited until a waitress swayed her way over to them. Her hazel eyes showed lust as they landed on Sasuke.

Sakura clenched her fists under the table as her eyes noticed the looks the woman was giving Sasuke. She could feel in the inferiority building up as she noticed the curvaceous form the woman had. She felt inferior.

"Hello." The woman purred completely ignoring Sakura and speaking directly to Sasuke, "May I take your order please."

Sakura glanced down refusing to look up until Sasuke called her name- her first name. "Sakura." She looked up. Surprised. "What do you want?" he asked. "I_" she started but her voice faded away. "I really wasn't that hungry." She admitted, "I only came because Uzumaki-san asked me." "Hn." Sasuke said as he leaned back, "4." He told the waitress. Sakura glanced at the menu and watched the order that could be passed off as a buffet. "That's a lot." She whispered. Sasuke looked at her and smirked, "It's for two." He admitted. Sakura gasped. "I told you_" she said but he stopped her, "I don't care." Sasuke said. He saw that the woman was still here and glared. "What?" he hissed. The waitress stared before promising to have their order soon. She then disappeared.

"You should not lie when you're hungry Sakura." Sasuke mumbled as the waitress came out of view. Sakura's eyes widen before she blushed at the sound of her stomach growling.

Sakura buckled her seatbelt making sure she heard the click before leaning back in her seat. Sasuke was starting the engine and she glanced at him with a question dancing on the tip of her tongue. "Ano Uchiha-sepia why did that woman look so surprise when you called my name." she asked.

Sasuke looked at her smirking, "Sakura." He slurred out. "What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed. She wasn't getting it. "I called you by your first name. It surprised her." Sasuke replied. "Oh." She replied.

The rest of the drive remained silent.

Sasuke pulled up at Sakura's driveway. Sakura swore she saw her mother peeping from the curtains. She quickly unbuckled herself and climbed out of the car. She watched to the driver's side and bowed. "Thank you for the lunch and the ride Uchiha-sepia." Sasuke nodded and watched as she turned on her heel. "Sakura!" She stopped and turned back around, "Congratulations." Sakura looked at him confused until it hit her. He was congratulating her on passing her finals- her Add Maths finals. She smiled. "Thanks." She replied before heading towards her home.

Prom night came a lot faster than Sakura expected. It seemed like in a blink of an eye she was over by Hinata's getting ready for a night she would always remember. Tenten was with them as well happy to be around some girls for a chance. "So Hyuuga-chan." Tenten said looking at Hinata, "Aren't you glad that Naruto- even if he's an idiot- asked you to the prom." Hinata turned beet red and Sakura laughed lightly. She had only recently found out that her best friend had a huge crush on Naruto and gladly help the two of them get closer. "Hai." Hinata replied. Sakura then quickly changed the subject knowing that Hinata was feeling very uncomfortable with the topic. "So Tenten are you wearing your hair up or down." Sakura asked making Tenten frown.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and chewed on her lower lip smearing the lip gloss she had just put on. She ran her hands over the cream dress and sighed. She threw back the loose locks that were going in her eyes and smiled. She was ready. A soft knock came on the door and Sakura looked to see Hinata entering the room in her indigo dress and gripped on her curves perfectly. "Ready Haruno-chan?" she asked. Sakura quickly reapplied hr lip gloss and nodded. Hinata lead her outside to the living room where three dates await.

They were all dressed in black suits. Neji had his hair down and had his jacket opened. Sakura noticed that he was the only one not wearing a tie. Naruto was next and the first thing Sakura saw was the orange tie staring at her. She didn't even want to see the rest of the outfit after that. Finally her eyes set on Sasuke. His jacket was opened like Neji and he had the first two buttons of his white dress shirt undone. His tie was loose around his neck and he had that smug smirk on his face when he caught her staring. She blushed.

Naruto swung his arm around Hinata making her feel faint and shouted. "Come on we have a party to crash!"

The prom wasn't at all like Sakura had pictured it. The theme was 'A night under the stars' and Sakura couldn't help but become awed by the glimmering stars that danced across the sky and the music making her high on excitement. "Come on we have to take our pictures for the competition!" Naruto shouted tugging on Hinata's wrist. "Pictures for what?" Sakura asked confused. Naruto looked at her and then realized that Sakura had no idea what he meant. He laughed. "Okay Sakura-chan listen carefully. Every year at prom, all the dates have their picture taken as they come in and then it's put on the wall there." He paused to Sakura could glance at the wall and study the pictures for a few seconds, "Then once everyone is here and counted for, the voting begins." Sakura interrupted him. "Voting for what?" Sakura asked. "Well it's varies with the year group." Naruto said shrugging. He then looked at the table slammed against the wall where all the pictures were and read off the awards, "This year we will have a King and Queen, Unexpected Romance, Princess and her Knight and Best Couple." Sakura nodded. "Let me explain some for you." Naruto said, "Okay the King and Queen are not the two people everyone voted for before prom but the couple everyone thinks deserves the final song for the night." He stopped to grin, "Next the Unexpected Romance is the couple who no one thought would come together. I think that Suigetsu and Karin are going to win that one. I mean everyone was shock when they saw them together in the halls yesterday." Sakura giggled at Naruto. "Okay then the best couple is that couple who managed to stayed together all through this term and finally the Princess and her Knight. This one doesn't really have a real reason for choosing it. It varies depending on who was chosen for it." Sakura nodded. "Okay." Tenten said pushing through the two of them, "Let's get this done."

Sakura couldn't believe she was dancing with the hottest guy in her school. It felt just like a dream and she never wanted to wake up. Sasuke twirled her around easily making her locks fly before dipping her. "Are you good at everything Uchiha-sepia?" Sakura asked as he pulled her back up. "Hn." Sasuke said but Sakura could see the smug look on his face that he was damn proud of everything he had accomplished.

"Okay party people time for the awards!" a blonde- Yamanaka Ino- announced. She held four cards in her hands and on the sides were few crowds, capes as well as some other stuff that Sakura couldn't make out. "Okay first we have the Unexpected Couple and they won by a landslide: Karin and Suigetsu!"

The rose haired woman and a gray haired teen walked up to the stage. Karin was given a small tiara and Suigetsu was given a cape. Ino asked them to bow and encouraged the crowd to applaud them. They left after their 'fans' stopped cheering. "Um okay next we have the Best Couple and we proudly give this award to Neji and Tenten." Ino remarked. People seemed pleased while and in a corner fan girls were sobbing. Ino did the same process over again and then chased them off the stage. "Okay now we'll have the King and Queen- Naruto and Hinata- come up." Hinata was beet red and stumbled all the way up to the stage. Naruto just grinned and waved randomly at people. "Okay please take a seat." Ino requested as she put on two gold crowds on their heads and placed a cape around Naruto. "Okay before the final dance let's call up our last couple who by the way I chose to nickname 'SasuSaku'" She winked as all eyes fell on Sakura and Sasuke. "Oh boy." Sakura whispered. "So come on up Sakura and Sasuke!" Ino shouted, "You're our princess and knight for the evening." Sakura kept glancing towards the nearest exit as Ino walked down from the stage. Ino's blue eyes dancing with anger as they landed on them. She stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

"Is there a problem?" Ino asked. Sakura was sweat drop. "Hn." Sasuke said glaring at Ino. "Ano Yamanaka-san…" Sakura said. "Listen!" Ino said pointing her finger at the couple, "I didn't spend the last half an hour counting all those votes to have one of the winners to be spoil sports!"

"Spoil Sports?" Sakura asked confused. Didn't Ino get it? The last thing she or Sasuke wanted was to be the centre of attention. They didn't want to be part of the competition and the only reason they even took the picture was because they knew they wouldn't hear the end of it from their mothers or friends.

"Hey Yamanaka!" Naruto shouted standing up, "Give up. The teme won't do it and neither will Sakura-chan!" Ino turned to glare at Naruto and started a heated argument with him. While they argued, the topic silently disappeared into the night.

Sasuke and Sakura quietly walked across the car park towards the indigo BMW that Sasuke owned. The car beeped and Sasuke opened the passenger door for Sakura to sit down. "Thanks." She softly said being very careful with her dress as she sat down. Sakura then looked at the night sky. There were a lot of stars in the sky tonight and it made her remember the theme of the prom. Suddenly a soft tune began to play and she looked to see Sasuke offering her his hand. Sakura giggled.

It was amazing how things worked out for you. First you get a crush and then you end up at prom with that same person. Plus when you're dancing with them under the real stars, you start to fall deeper and deeper in the mist of love. And bit by bit, you learn to love high school.

"Thank you for asking me to prom tonight Uchiha-sepia."

"Ah."

"I really did have a nice time."

"Ah."

"…"

"…"

"Sakura."

"Yeah."

"Stop calling Uchiha-sepia."

And she could only look on in shock and happiness.

A/N: Um yeah I hate this one. Okay no I just displeased with some parts of it. If you don't get the ending, Sasuke was asking her to call him by his first name. It's a big thing to call a guy/girl by their first name. Anyway I know it sucks and there wayyyyy less moments. The final installment for this High School theme is 'High School Sweetheart.' Don't ask me when it will be up I have no clue. Here's the summary. DON'T STEAL MY IDEA!

Summary: It seemed too good to be true. That two people who met in high school could become so much more than a High School Crush. "I've never been happier." (**never posted. kinda forgot about that end of the project.) **


End file.
